


The Bath House

by dorkylokifan



Series: Soap and Cherries [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath House Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Semi-Public Sex, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot steamy Thorki smut for anyone looking for an orgasm on a Saturday night. Here you go my peeps! Enjoy!</p><p>Thor walks in on Loki masturbating in the shower, while moaning Thor's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath House

               The steam flowing out of the stall is thick and perfumed. It is one of the luxuries afforded the princes of Asgard. The bath house near the training grounds is always full this time of day. Only the royal family utilizes the separate bathing chambers, and Sif, at Thor’s invitation to help the lady warrior keep her modesty. The scent of jasmine and chamomile floats through the air and Thor assumes it is Sif using the shower. He opts to plunge his aching tired muscles into the hot bathing pool instead. Volcanic rocks heat the water from below. It is the perfect thing after a long day of training.

                Thor decides he’d like some scented oils in his bath as well and pours the sandalwood and rose oil into the tub. Thor is working up a good lather with his soap when he hears a moan escape from the stall.

                “Thor…..”Comes a familiar manly voice. Thor’s eyes go wide as certain little sounds become more prominent and recognizable. The sloshing of the water in just such a rhythm, the little ‘uh’ sounds falling from soft thin lips, and most of all the unmistakable heavy breathing of someone in the throes of ecstasy. Thor blushes like a scarlet sunset as he realizes that his own brother is thinking about him while masturbating in the shower. Oh hell! What is he going to do? Why….Why is Loki thinking about him? How can his brother think of him in such a way? It is wrong! It is scandalous! It is-

                “Oh Thor!” Loki moans more loudly. So Loki is ergi. Thor panics as he notices his cock coming alive with need. The rumors of Loki being ergi are common though Thor always suspected them to just be slander and revenge created against the trickster. Thor knows for a fact that Loki does, or at least has had sex with women, if only occasionally. While all the warriors brag nightly about the wenches they bed, Loki keeps his sex life a secret, leading to much speculation. What is not widely known by everyone is that Thor secretly harbors attraction for men as well. No one would ever dare accuse the golden son of Asgard of being ergi, even if they witnessed such an event with their own eyes. Most assume that he and Sif are fucking.

                A muffled cry echoes against the walls of the room as Loki spills his seed in the shower. Shit! Loki will be getting out of the shower and Thor is just sitting here listening to him come, and he’ll know! Loki will know he heard the whole thing! He can’t get out of the water without making noise. Quickly Thor dunks under the water just as Loki pulls the shower curtain back.

                Loki looks around the room and smirks. Sandalwood and Rose oil. Thor is in here. Excellent. Thor stumbling upon Loki masturbating was no accident. Loki has been planning this for a while now. He wants Thor. He’s tired of rutting with Thor look-a-likes. He wants the real thing. But more than that he doesn’t want Thor to get married to Sif. He’s heard their parents talking and knows they are planning on arranging a betrothal soon. Loki won’t have it! He and Thor have been competing to inherit the throne their entire lives. Now that Thor is the heir apparent, Loki has no purpose. He will not be pushed aside and forgotten. If he can shape shift into a horse and give birth to an eight legged foal to help his father win a bet then he can certainly give birth to Thor’s children. Loki may not be the future king of Asgard, but he will sit upon a throne!

                Loki doesn’t even bother with grabbing a towel. He just walks over to the edge of the bath and stands there waiting for Thor to run out of air. Thor emerges with a gasp. Water splashes everywhere and Thor looks like a drowned cat.

                “Hello brother. That is an interesting way to try and get clean.” Loki says grinning wickedly.

                “I…uh….dropped something at the bottom of the pool.” Thor lies terribly.

                “Oh. Well….” Loki climbs over the edge of the tub into the water. “….let me help you find what you are looking for.” Loki says seductively as he eyes Thor like prey. Thor swallows audibly and slowly backs away as Loki moves towards him. His back hits a wall and he is cornered.

                “Was…” Loki reaches into the water and wraps his hand around Thor’s erection. “….what you were looking for?” Loki says sinister smile. Thor gasps at the touch. Thor looks to flee but Loki rushes forward, putting his hand on the wall right by Thor’s head, caging him with his body. Loki’s other hand starts stroking Thor’s length.

                “Loki….” Thor says with a gravelly voice. It is a plea, a warning, and a question.

                “Yes Thor?” Loki says gazing into Thor’s eyes.

                “What are you doing?” Thor asks, though he is afraid of the answer.

                “Enticing you to fuck me. I know you heard me in there, touching myself while I was thinking of you….of this magnificent cock pounding into me. Would you like to? I’d even let you do it in front of the men. We could go out to the common area and you could bend me over and let them watch you…” Loki is cut off by Thor’s tongue plunging into his mouth. Loki wastes no time. He jumps up and wraps his legs around Thor, positioning his ass just above Thor’s cock. All Thor has to do is push in. Loki had even taken the time to stretch his opening while in the shower. Thor grabs Loki’s cheeks on each side and pulls them apart.

                With his hole exposed and ready for penetration Thor thrusts inside of Loki. “Yes! Yes Thor! Fuck me!” Loki cries. The water splashes violently as Thor pounds into Loki over and over again. “Oh Thor! I’ll wait for you every night brother……oh! Just say the word and I’ll spread myself before you to fuck for your pleasure.” Loki says to goad Thor on. Thor growls fucking Loki even harder as the dirty things he heard make his loins twist with desire. The visual of Loki on his hands and knees wiggling his ass at him in presentation fills him with want. Loki leans in to whisper even more naughty things into Thor’s ear. “Make me your whore. Come inside my ass and watch it drip out.” Loki’s breath is hot on the shell of Thor’s ear. Thor growls again as he comes inside his brother.

                “LOKIIIIIIIIII!” Thor booms. Lightening cracks outside as it begins to rain. “Turn around. I want to see.” Thor orders. Loki moves to grab the edge of the tub and bring his ass above the surface of the water. Thor grabs Loki’s cheeks and pulls them apart to look upon his gaping hole. A small errant amount of seed tries to escape and Thor pushes it back inside of Loki with his thumb. “Tonight brother. I’ll have you again tonight. I want to see you on your knees with your mouth open waiting for me.” Thor mutters into Loki’s ear. Loki, with his eyes glazed by pleasure, nods his reply.

                Thor gets out of the tub to get dressed as Loki lingers for a moment collecting himself. Already Loki can feel Thor’s seed taking root in the rudimentary womb Loki has created inside his body. In nine months, he will give birth to Thor’s son. Best of all there will be no dispute as to who the father is.

                Thor opens the door to leave their private bathing chamber, passing the other warriors as he goes. The look on their faces makes it plain as day. They heard everything.


End file.
